


The Afterlife

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Afterlife

"Why is it that every single time we check in on Harry he's with Snape?"

"I dunno, Prongs, but it's getting old. I mean maybe he's not quite as bad as we thought."

"And he did do an awful lot to keep Harry safe."

"Can't argue with that, mate."

"Er, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't that look like they are…."

"Bloody hell, Jamie!"

"It looks kinda hot, if you ask me."

"Lily!"

"I suggest you two leave those two alone. One of you might have an aneurysm."

"But, darling—"

"No whinging, James. What was the purpose of all the pain and suffering Harry went through if he can't be happy now?"

"Yes, mum."

"Shut it, Sirius. Now, why don't you two go find Remus? I'm sure he'd love to go for a run now that he can choose to become a wolf freely."

"And to get away from Tonks."

"You're not staying _here_?"

"Just for a bit longer."

"It's already been too long if you ask me."

"No one did, Sirius. Now run along, the both of you. As for you, Severus, you'd better take care of him properly or when your time finally comes you'll have to deal with me."


End file.
